


Burn

by my_inked_asterism



Series: Bedzone series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Mild Smut, Porn with Feelings, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_inked_asterism/pseuds/my_inked_asterism
Summary: Fic Request: stydia were studying and stiles made lydia horny. Graduation is around the corner. Stiles and Lydia are studying in the library when physics gives Stiles an idea to ease the nerves.written for stydia-fanfiction





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, i was kinda tired of the usual make out sessions in Stiles' room and i thought BHHS library would've been more savage and adventure up so yeah, that's the result. After all the time they waited for being together i actually wouldn't rule out something like this lol.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy the second part of the Bedzone series! Leave feedbacks below please :)
> 
> I'm @lydias-martin on tumblr.

The sun had just set when the library starts emptying gradually, people walking through the big hallway like sleepwalkers, the weight of the culture burdening invisible on their shoulders.

 

At another time, that would’ve even been a pretty funny scene. Lydia’s always been amused by that usual exhausted mass of teenagers getting out of the school at 7 p.m., forming an ordered line while heading to the exit as if it were a crowd of damned souls exiled in the tartarus.

But at the moment, for the first time, Lydia doesn't feel like laughing at all. She is aware of the cause of their distress and, for how brilliant and well-prepared her brain is, she also knows graduation will eventually take her sanity soon as well.

 

As for Lydia, high school had never been such a bother to her though. She was able to stay focused on books for hours without blinking, she could endure studying ‘till late at night if necessary (it's never been necessary).

 

Her concentration is great, excellent actually. It has only one flaw.

 

Stiles Stilinski.

 

They are sitting side by side in BHHS library, studying for the imminent exams everyone is fearing, sweating on the endless physics formulas that they're struggling to learn all by heart in one day since they had not time before when they were too busy with saving the world and each other at the same time.

 

Hundreds of formulas, with one demonstration each, tons of theorems  she has to learn on her own thanks to a psychopath who decided to drill a hole in her head, and god knows how many strenuous and hard explanations that follow all of this.

 

And still, all she is able to focus on is Stiles’ hand on her knee.

 

“So,” Stiles’ voice brings her back to reality, “the zeroth law of thermodynamics states that if two thermodynamic systems are both in thermal equilibrium with a third element, then they are in thermal equilibrium with each other.”

 

“Correct.”

 

“And here this guy says that “All heat is-

 

“Of the same kind,” she concludes absently, ”It’s Maxwell's.”

 

“Right, this means there's only one type of heat then?”

 

“Kinda.” Lydia adjusts herself in the chair. Talking about heat isn't helping her _at all_. “It explains the meaning of the law and the transitive relation that follows.”

 

Stiles raises one eyebrow with an interrogatory expression.

 

“A binary relation?” Lydia says tentatively. She sighs in exasperation, “When a corp _a_ is related to a corp _b_ , and the corp _b_ is related to a corp _c,_ then the corps _a_ and _c_ are related to each other too.”

 

Stiles’ right eye starts twitching, “Lydia, the point.”

 

“They exchange heat!”

 

“Thank you!”

 

“So they find a thermodynamic equilibrium,” she goes on with the explanation. “Basically, this law is important, among other things, to justify the use of the second law of thermodynamics to provide an absolute temperature scale. _Meaning,”_ she points out more clearly, seeing Stiles’ desperate look, “with this scale you can determinate the minimum and the maximum temperature, from the cold to the-”

 

“Hot.” He whispers huskily.

 

His hand had slid up on her thigh in the meantime and Lydia suddenly realizes she is holding her breath, so when she finally breathes out as calmly as her boyfriend allows her to, she tries to ignore the biting sensation forming in her lower belly, “Yeah, exactly.”

 

His quizzical look turns into a wide smirk as he closes slowly the distance between them, pulling the chair right beside her so that now only a few inches are separating them and his hand is now able to stretch more deeply, going on her inner thigh and rubbing circles on it with his thumb.

 

The path that his fingertips create on her bare skin makes her shiver at once, goosebumps spreading from her knees right up under the skirt of her dress.  He seems to notice that by looking at her shocked face and her pursed lips, as to restrain any embarrassing sound that she knows she could be able to let out when his hands are touching her like that.

 

“Stiles, we really should study.” She isn't even convincing herself, god.

 

“Oh, I _am_ studying Lyds,” he stares at her with that look, the one that is capable of setting fire on her body in less than five seconds (when it takes him a lot). His voice lowers, “See, your skin is cold while my hand is warm. If I touch you,” his middle finger suddenly slips under the hem of her dress, “we exchange heat.”

 

“What-” she inhales sharply when she feels his hand _so_ close to her panties, “What the hell are you doing?” Her voice is more a moan now but she still tries to look indignant, despite every atom of her body is screaming to be his already.

 

Stiles leans slowly to place a kiss on her neck, lingering a little. The smile on his face immediately informs her that he felt her hammering pulse under his lips. “I think we need a break.”  

 

The sound of his hoarse voice in her ear reaches her skin, echoes in all her body until it gets to her core. Lydia feels her own heart beating so fast between her legs she is sure he can feel it too.

 

Either he read her thought or he needs to be even more convincing, his hand gets to rest above the lacy material, fingertips pressing lightly on her center and starts massaging her clit with his thumb.

 

Her eyes flutter quickly as he does so, holding tightly the thermodynamic textbook to avoid screaming in pleasure. And he is barely touching her.

 

Then a bell seems to ring in her head suddenly and makes her realize her that, after all, they are still in the library. So she turns around immediately to patrol the place with a look but all the few people around them look like totally oblivious of what it's actually going on under their desk.

 

Indeed, the little corner they had chosen that morning is quite isolated but after all these years, Lydia got to learn all the security cameras of the school and, unfortunately, the library boasted two of those.

 

She grabs Stiles’ hand from under her skirt, lowering it along her thigh while every inch of her regrets that action. She stops it when their joined hands get back to rest on her knee, adding a little more of pressure on his palm when she whispers to him, “Nursery. Now.”

 

Stiles grins and steals a kiss from her lips as she starts to stand up. She leans onto him to kiss him back again, but more forceful than he did, before finally letting go on his hand and turning her back on him as she heads to the exit waving her hips.

 

The nursery is right on the opposite side of the hallway and, as Lydia had imagined, is completely deserted.

 

(Which is definitely weird considering they are in Beacon Hills).

 

It takes him exactly four minutes and fifty two seconds to break in and smash the door behind him with a kick, jumping at her with so much impetus she somehow finds herself trapped between his incredibly hot body and the cold wall.

 

“Shh, Stiles!” She shouts at him silently, “You need to be quite.”

 

His mouth separates from her neck, biting her earlobe softly on the way and whispering “Can you?”

 

Then he pulls back to stare at her, his eyes darkened for lust, his look challenging. She looks back at him as if she were hypnotized by those shimmering amber eyes that seem now to devour her as he presses his body against hers and slowly slides his hand down her curves, traveling from her breasts to her waist, down to her hips.

 

Lydia can feel the beating of her heart increasing considerably as his hands find her ass, squeezing it gently. She feels her face flushing and her eyes flutter, incapable of bearing his stare any longer, but he still doesn't dare looking away, his eyes stuck in hers as to keeping her anchored to him while she is abandoning herself to him completely.

 

In one fast move, Stiles tightens his grip and lifts her up to rest her on the gurney beside them and immediately lowers her lacy panties, throwing it behind him.

 

She pulls him closer to her abruptly by the shirt and kisses him, wrapping her legs around his waist while her hands had already found their way on his messy hair, “Careful with my underwear, Stilinski.” and bites his neck to point out her statement.

 

He groans loudly, clearly not expecting that, “You totally should get rid of it.” then slides one finger inside her to rebut and starts moving slowly.

 

His hand deepens even more if possible, resting widely on her entrance. He starts rubbing her clit with his thumb gently as he curls the finger deeply in her, setting a slow rhythm with the thrusts.

 

“If the test were on you,”he says smirking against her mouth, “I would get an A.”

 

Lydia automatically leans her head on the crook of his neck, inhaling the fragrance of his cologne mixed with cinnamon and mint, which she finds a strangely mind blowing combo.

 

She kisses away his smirk and replies, “Let _me_ judge.”

 

But then her hands are moving and wander along his body, touching every inch of him she could get. She needs his skin on hers, she craves his warmth that she learnt to associate with safety, she wants him _so_ desperately much.

 

He adds one more finger. The feeling of his knuckles pressuring in her core and his thumb teasing her clit forcefully, thrusting in and out of her as if all his life was depending on her pleasure while the other hand is squeezing her left breast and traveling along the curve of her waist every so often makes her mind go blank for a while.

 

She moans his name several times against his neck, panting heavily as she feels her climax coming and starts moving her hips with his hand, following his movements and guiding him towards the spot she needs him to tease.

 

He goes deeper, his fingers begin to move inside her in circles as he presses his palm hard on her clit, creating a friction that sends her totally over the edge.

 

She bites his neck when she comes, suffocating a scream of the orgasm she just put in her top ten list.

 

Breathless, Lydia collapses forward into his strong arms which had come to reach the small of her back, rubbing the smooth skin under her shirt and supporting her at the same time. Her arms had lowered around his neck and she instinctively pulls him closer, embracing him in her warmth.

 

“A plus.” She states after a while with bated breath.

 

“...What?”

 

“If the test were on me, you would take an A plus.”

 

Stiles laughs softly.The sound makes her heart jump a little. She places a chaste kiss on his pulse when he tightens the hug in response and rests his forehead on her head, closing the few distance between them so that their chests are now touching while still heavily panting.

 

Lydia feels his heart hammering against hers, as if it wanted to say something to it, as if they were talking for them and _through_ them.

 

She finds herself slipping one hand under the hem of his shirt and immediately reaching the left spot above his ribcage. It just seems so unwilling to calm down.

 

Stiles covers her hand with his own beneath the material. Her eyes close at the sensation of his hot palm on her skin, enjoying the hypnotizing sound of Stiles’ heart under their joined hands. There is something so incredibly intimate in holding Stiles’ hand, she always struggles to explain fully that feeling, even just to herself.

 

With all the other guys she had, the first step of the relationship, whatever kind of it, just never included holding hands. Touching was simply limited to other parts of the body and, with time, she got used of it. But with Stiles everything is different and, still, never felt new to her. They held hands even before being a couple, even before being aware of their feelings, growing up together with the reassurances of the other’s constant presence and with small touches which  gradually became deeper and bigger as they started depending on those. So addicted, she sometimes finds herself thinking that she might have been falling in love with him through his hands.

 

Indeed, Lydia never thought that a boy could get to touch her otherwise, that could be able to make her feel safe with the only act of taking her hands in his, that would be willing to risk his own life for her just to feel her hands warming back from the cold of death.

 

After all, she thinks, she never actually understood the very meaning of holding hands before meeting Stiles.

  
  
She smiles at the thought but regretfully pulls out her hand and climbs down from the gurney, acknowledging just now that the school is supposed to close in minutes.

 

After smartening themselves up and putting in order the room (“Stiles, if you don’t find my panties in five seconds i’m gonna make you sew hundreds of them”) they gather their books and head to the jeep.

 

She lets him drive her home as always, enjoying the peaceful silence of the spring night and the cloudless dark sky above them, her arm slightly stretched to the driver seat as she plays absently with Stiles’ hair at the base of his neck.

 

“See you tomorrow?” He asks her while shutting the engine off and turning to face her.

 

“Yeah, of course,” and she leans forward to kiss him gently on his mouth. The kiss lingers a little bit longer that what she had planned to and eventually turns wetter. She tilts her to let her tongue slide into his mouth as he tangles one hand in her hair to pull her closer, causing her to moan softly against his lips. He smiles at her reaction, “I think i need a review”.

 

“Yeah, totally,” she says huskily, way too faster.

 

And then, they tried to exchange heat one more time before combusting.

  
  
  
  



End file.
